Desires from the deepest pit
by Ms.Drunk-in-love
Summary: This contains different kinds of oneshots about Kaname and Yuuki. First one shot: Kaname and Yuuki situated in their house and having a blast with different kinds of positions and feeling desires. Takes after the manga/anime... Sorry not good with summaries and only one oneshot in the moment. Read it and enjoy and reviews are appreciated... XD


**Hi everyone, I'm Tiche and I'm doing some short oneshots about Kaname and Yuuki's sexual desires, kekeke. I'm sorry for being perverted or wait, I'm not! XD I enjoyed written this and enjoy the YuMe pairing. My favorite manga/anime pairing forever! YuMe ftw!**

**Well enough said, I do not own them or anything related to, though I wished I did. *SOB, SOB, SNIFF, SNIFF* The rightful owner in Hino-sensei! This is purely a dedication to my favorite pairing!**

* * *

**This oneshot takes after a time space of 4 years whereas Kaname and Yuuki are married and have a little daughter, Mina, and they are living in the Kuran Mansion. In this oneshot Kaname is a pervert, which I like! KANAME-SAMA I LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy and review if you like it. I will write different kinds of oneshot involving the twos and with different kinds of setting and they will not be entirely based from the manga/anime.**

**Now my dear ones, just relax and enjoy. **

**Lots of love from the ero Queen Tiche, muhahahah XD**

* * *

It was still morning outside and birds chirping outside at the Kuran Mansion.

Yuuki was in the living room and was looking through some baby pictures of Kaname's and her little bundle of joy, Mina, and she was comparing Mina's pictures with theirs. "She just fell asleep." Kaname said sighing and entered the living room. He went over to his loving wife and sat next to her. "That's a relief. She rarely sleeps during the day." Yuuki sighed and put the albums on the table next to them. Kaname smiled and pulled her closer to him. "She is just like you when you were a baby. I remember it clearly but I was too mesmerized at that time that I didn't think clearly. Haruka and Juuri had to remind me that I should behave." He nuzzled into her neck and made her blush. "You must have been behaving and waited patiently for eleven years before doing anything." She stated and blushed after thinking about their first time.

He grinned and held her face in his hands looking at his wife like he did all the time - loving and happy. "Don't look like that, you embarrass me!" She said and pulled away from his gaze. Her heart was racing and felt hot by his gaze. "Yuuki, you know I will never be satisfied by just looking at you." This made her glance at him and saw his lustful eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" She said too embarrassed and walked away.

"I'll see if Mina is sleeping!" She had to escape or he would attack her like always. After they settled into their childhood home, Kaname seemed to not stop looking at Yuuki and had lewd thoughts the minute he laid eyes on her. Even during her pregnancy he wanted to have sex all the time and it embarrassed her. Kaname was a horny man, not settling with doing once and had to at least have sex twice in a day.

"Yuuki." He grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear, making her heart race in a faster pace. He moved his hand in a teasing way up and down stroking her upper body and made her slightly shiver by his touch. "Kaname…" She turned around and looked at him with red cheeks and wanted to kiss him - he managed to stir up her desires for him even though she didn't want to. "Yuuki I want you, right here and right now." He whispered and pulled her into a tight embrace and clashed their lips. Their lips fitted like a jigsaw puzzle and when they were apart the puzzle could never be complete. He moved his hand under her dress and caressed her back as they kissed.

"Open your mouth Yuuki, I thought you already knew." He said teasing her and making her blush a deep crimson color. He kissed her again and was surprised when she was the one attacking him with her tongue. She never was the first one to do so but he liked it and felt more turned on by her bold move. She battled for dominance and was actually winning. "I will not let you devour me like always!" She said when they parted to breathe. Kaname was amused by her resolution and wanted to touch her more.

Their lips clasped once more and they deepened the kiss. She took the lead and explored his mouth in every corner and both tongue danced in sync. Kaname was having a blast and slipped his hands under her underwear and gently pulled it down, which alarmed her and she lost the match of dominance. "Ka-kan-KANAME! Not here in the middle of the hallway!" She said embarrassed and pulled away. He ignored her plea and pinned her up against a wall. Yuuki knew she was done for and couldn't even struggle because she wanted it as well as him but still, the thought that one of their servants would come and see them in this kind of situation was more embarrassing than ever.

He unzipped her dress and bra with one hand as he placed several kisses on her neck and kept going further down as the dress slipped of her petite form. She was now all naked exposed in every way. "Ka-Kaname, this, this is embarrassing, what if someone walks in and see us?" She asked before he began fondling her breast. She moaned loudly when he teased her hard nipple with his thumps.

"You are so sensitive Yuuki, it's so cute!" He said getting more aroused by her moans. She glared at him because he loved to tease her with embarrassing words and she couldn't stop getting effected by him and his actions. He smirked by her glare and began licking her left nipple and made her back arch. "Ahh, stop that!" She said panting and moaning and felt a sensation starting in her gut.

He was doing the right things to make her feel good at the right time and in the right place. He bit her nipple and drew some blood making her arch her back even more, and making her moan louder. They both loved the feeling of each other's fangs piercing through their skin. It made the sex a bit more intense and the blood taste better. He moved to the other breast and moved his one hand down to her womanhood. "Yuuki, you are so wet already. You want me to come inside you soon, right?" He asked so boldly and made her blush deeper but she nodded yes. She wanted him inside him, feeling him and having him release inside of her. She was actually a lot naughtier than she looked and it was entirely Kaname's fault. He smirked at her reaction and kissed her while gently rubbing her womanhood, making her moan in his mouth.

She got tired of his teasing and found her free hand searching for his pants and smirked when she did. His member was hard and suffocating in his pants so she pushed his pants down with his underwear and his member stood fully erect and ready to be used. She teased him with one finger and touched the tip of his member. "Yuuki, if you tease me like that I won't be as gentle as I planned." He said and pulled away to look at her. She smiled and nodded and didn't give it a second thought before he actually entered her womanhood and went deep inside of her in a hard way. She moaned louder than ever and kept arching her back with each of his thrusts.

She had to hold on to him and by accident she dug her nails in his shoulder, through his shirt and made him bleed even though it healed seconds later. He held her around her butt and pulled her away from the wall and moved, as he still thrust deeply inside of her, to the living room and laid her on the couch. He pulled her legs up and held them tightly to make her tighter and felt blissful of her tightness. "Yuuki!" He said moaning her name in a repeating manner. She couldn't answer him as she felt too much in a foreign place and an ecstasy rush she never experience but wouldn't want to move away from. She was afraid to talk and only moved and every time he hit a right place she screamed; "God, god, god, god, oh god!" or "KA-NA-ME!" in a slow way and most alluring and with a different feel to every syllable. It made Kaname go the further place and kept increasing his pace. If he could go faster he would had but he couldn't, it was the fastest he was going and he kept at it.

Their breathing began to get to them and they couldn't keep this for too long. "I'm close, real close! YUUKI, I'm coming soon!" He yelled ecstatic and felt his guts swirling and making him want to come inside her. It took her a few thrust till he had come and he made sure to release inside her, deep inside of her. Now he did everything he could to make Yuuki come too but that is easier said than done. His member couldn't help her in the moments so he pulled out of her and thought of one thing - his fingers and tongue.

He rubbed her gentle, careful not to hurt her in any way and took a few lick to tease her skin. She reacted to this by arching her back and grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her womanhood. It amused him and slowly aroused him too by thinking of how eager she was to feel his every touch. She kept moaning louder and was so close to release her juices but then they both heard the crying.

They both stopped in their tracks and pulled away. Mina was crying and it didn't stop after a few minutes, so Yuuki got up and pulled her dress up even though she didn't have a chance to zip it up. The little infant stopped crying by her mother's presence and was happy when she got held by her mother. "So you just missed me, is that it my little princess?" She smiled happily looking at her daughter. Being a mother was the best thing she knew, next to being with Kaname and being his only partner that is.

"Is she alright? Does she need anything?" Kaname asked and hugged his loving Queen and daughter. "I don't think so, her crying stopped and breathing evened. I think she missed me that is why she cried." Yuuki turned around and smiled at her loving King and husband. "She seems to be sleeping now, let's continue and make you feel good." He said and teased her skin by touching her thighs. She gasped and escaped a moan, which he found amusing and she got annoyed.

"Kaname, not when Mina is near!" She exclaimed and yanked away from him. "But she is sleeping, so put her back in her crib and let's continue." He said in a childish and most amusing way. She shook her head and sat in a chair in the nursary room and began rocking her.

Kaname was annoying her and actually made her feel wet again, or was it from moments ago? She didn't know. He had that kind of power over her and that was the most annoying thing she could think of! His stares were intense and eventually she allowed him to take Mina from her grip and put her back into her crib. Kaname smirked and lifted her up in bridal style and walked back to the couch that they lay moments ago.

"Yuuki…" his voice trailed off as he watched her getting mentally prepared for yet another arousing adventure. He just loved everything about her and if it was up to him, they would probably be doing this thing every day and every hour but he had to responsible. He was a father now and very happy for that but his perverted nature couldn't just help him. He shook his head and wandered away from his previous thoughts and looked at the beauty lying under him. Just gazing at her brown orbs made him excited and his member started hardening yet again.

He kissed her, winning the battle of dominance the second their tongue met. She held her arms around his neck and lifted her head so the kiss could even out. "Yuuki, you are so beautiful." He sniffed her scent and it smelled like the most beautiful rose blooming happily under the rays of the sun. She blushed by his remarks and pulled slightly back to watch her husband. "I love you Kaname, forever and ever." He smiled at her voice and felt more content than ever. The years he had to be apart from her, the time he was lonely without her even being born, and the sadness of how he viewed the world desired every time he had his eyes locked with hers. He was more than happy that he hadn't sacrificed himself at that time and a few months later they found she was expecting their first child, Mina. How he enjoyed this and how he enjoyed her existence, their existence. "And I love you more than anything my one and only Yuuki." He said and kissed her. This time it was a kind and loving kiss, assuring her that he meant everything he just said. She smiled and hugged him before she let go off him.

They then deepened the kiss and his hands wandered up to her shoulder and pushed her dress off of her. He was happy when he saw her nipples all hard and eager to be touched by his two hands. He gently, almost not touching her, trailed up from her thighs to her breast. It teased her and made her shiver from pure pleasure. He began with more of his teasing by slowly stroking her breast, making her back arch by every touch and her mouth escaping loud moans.

When he thought she had enough of his torture he licked her breast and fondled them gently. They were harder than before but it only made it better for him. "Ahhh!" Yuuki clenched her hands to fist to stay in control of her desires but he made it so hard for her. "Scream more, scream for me Yuuki. Those sound of pleasure that make me happy and keeps me in a bliss!" He said grinning over her cute act of self-control. She didn't hear him or anything but her loud moans and the swirling sensation in her gut began stirring again.

He bit her breast and drank her sweet blood, the blood that was his source of life and the blood of his beloved. He then noticed that with the bite he had actually drawn some breast milk with him as well and he was amused by it. Yuuki was in pure ecstasy and felt the stirring pot inside of her was soon going to be released. Kaname on the other hand was enjoying this new taste. Her breast milk mixed with blood, it was so tasty and he kept sucking and licking not wanting to waste a drop.

"KA-NAAaaaaaaaaah" She said almost reaching her end of the ride and that made him realize that he couldn't let happened. Not yet, not now. So Kaname pulled away and saw the frantic Yuuki panting heavily and wanted him to continue. He was tempted but he couldn't let this happened any time soon because she would definitely not want to continue after this time finishes.

He sat down and pulled his pants off and released his little monster, which was more than pleased to be released from its prison. "Come Yuuki…" he trailed off yet again and offered his hand and waited patiently for her to grab it. She panted one more time and held it tightly as he pulled her closer to him. He then lifted her slightly and made her sit on his bare lap.

"I want you to ride me, can you do that for me?" he asked bluntly and was more than content by her puzzled and flustered expression. He wanted to try different things with his love and she surely, or he hoped so, would follow his lead and new thinking. "I-I do- I don't understand, Kaname?" She said innocently and flinched when her rear touched his hardened member. "I want you to sit on it and then I'll help with the rest." He stated and was ready to lift her once more and place his member inside her tight wet walls. She was embarrassed, this was so different than the usual, she thought, but she allowed him explore this new position as she had done earlier when he lifted her legs up in the air and closed them to make them feel the rush of the new sensations.

"AAAAAAH… Yes, Yuuki that is right, yes all the way in." He said when she had positioned herself on his member and her womanhood touched his sacks, and his member fully devoured by her walls. He felt weird but not the least turned on by it. She too felt weird but it was a good weird and as she moved around she saw how it affected Kaname and she felt more than pleased. She began sliding up and down his shaft and picked the pace when he began moaning loudly.

They both loved this new position, mostly because Yuuki was the dominating one and Kaname just loved when his loving wife took over. He was sadistic in some kind of way and he definitely loved how his loving wife dominated him and her smirking smile. Normally he was the dominating one but this kind of change was the best he could think of. He was more than happy.

She kept going at it and released all over his pelvis. He was happy that she could finally let go and that she could feel good like he did moments ago before the second round. Her juices running down his hips, was pure joy for him.

He grabbed her breast, groping them and moaned deeply when her pace picked up from before. She was going at the pace he wished for and because of the slippery shaft she was riding it made it easier for her. "I'm closeeeeee! AAh, Yuuki, you feel so gooooooooooood! AAAAH" His breathing picked up and he was panting as he felt the blood rushing faster in his member. He was at the brick of releasing and with just one more thrust he finally released inside of her, feeling more than content.

She smirked at him and licked his lips. He had, without knowing it, bit his own lip and it was bleeding. "Was it more than you could handle?" She asked teasingly and watched his flustered expression, which was a rare sight. It made Yuuki giggle and caressed his face gently as she kissed him. "I'm glad that it made you happy. I actually like these new challenges and adventures." It made him more than happy that she enjoyed it as he did and he began planning for his new adventure. "I love you…" He looked at her with glinting eyes and he smiled at her with the most loving smile. "And I love you…"

And with that they both smiled and laughed at the turn of events before a new cry from their little girl sounded and alarmed them.

* * *

**Hi readers, hope you liked it and if there are mistakes, grammatical or anything else, and something you don't understand just feel free to ask and correct me. **

**I loved writing it and it's my first time doing a one-shot, I usually prefer long plots and stories with mature context, but I had to do a one-shot and I enjoy it. Well enough of my blabbering, I just wanted you guys, if you are interested that is, to tell me your thoughts and if you have any kinds of request as of settings, and pairings for that matter. I love writing, so just ask. I don't bite.**

**Hope you have a great day**

**Much love,**

**Tiche XD**


End file.
